Diwando
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Shun é posto num divã. Será que o cavaleiro estava preparado para o que ia acontecer?


**DIWANDO**

_Wanda Scarlet_

Comece falando um pouco sobre você.

Sobre mim?

Isso. Fale-me de você.

Hum... O que você quer saber?

Tudo que você conseguir dizer. Comece falando seu nome, idade e ocupação.

Bom... Meu nome é Shun Amamiya, tenho 13 anos e sou um Cavaleiro de Athena.

Intrigante, achei que fosse mais velho que isso. E você é muito bonito Shun.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda fica vermelho e baixa os olhos murmurando somente um "Obrigado."

Não tem que agradecer, não fiz nenhum favor. Mas vamos voltar às informações suas... Eu tenho aqui a ficha técnica sobre você e gostaria de fazer-lhe perguntas sobre isso. Pode ser?

Pode.

Vou ler o que está escrito: "_Nome: Shun Amamiya. Idade: 13 anos. Data de Nascimento: nove de setembro. Signo: Virgem. Altura: 1,65 m. Peso: 51 kg. Local de Nascimento: Japão. Local de Treinamento: Ilha de Andrômeda. Instrutor: Mestre Albior...**Shun é o irmão mais novo de Ikki. Quando eram pequenos, os dois foram separados e Shun foi para uma Ilha (Ilha de Andrômeda) treinar com o Mestre Albior. Depois de muito esforço recebeu sua armadura de bronze. O principal problema do Cavaleiro é que mesmo com um poderoso cosmo ele evita ao máximo usá-lo, pois é contra a violência, normalmente só usa tal poder quando algum amigo está em perigo. Shun usou a armadura de Virgem.**_"

O cavaleiro fica muito embaraçado com a descrição.

Com esse tipo de descrição você deveria ser uma garota sabia?

O que! – arregalou os olhos.

Sim, esse papo de não-violência cai bem para uma colegial, não para um guerreiro. Precisamos trabalhar essa parte em você, é inconcebível um cavaleiro protetor de uma deusa não usar todo seu poder.

Mas eu uso todo meu poder. – argumentou ele.

E como explica o fato de você raramente manifestar seu cosmo diante de um inimigo a não ser pra defender-se?

Acredito que as batalhas podem ser vencidas de um outro jeito que não seja pelo uso da força, ou do cosmos como é o caso.

Então acha que poderia simplesmente persuadir...deixe-me ver – ela confere suas anotações e continua – Saga de Gêmeos, um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros de ouro tomado pelo deus Ares da Guerra, a "não" resolver suas diferenças numa luta?

Bem, acho que sim...

E o que pretende fazer para "persuadi-lo" disso? Uma conversa enquanto tomam chá na casa de Gêmeos?

Não, mas...

Querendo ou não você teve que usar sua força e cosmos pra conseguir passar pela casa dele na batalha do santuário.

Mas ele não estava lá.

Nada de desculpas! Se ele estivesse lá realmente você não teria nem cruzado a soleira da casa com essa atitude de "não-violência" sua.

Então você está dizendo que sou fraco?

Você se acha fraco?

Não.

Então por que não parte pra porrada e dá o show que suas correntes proporcionam pra todos os fãs?

Uma arma como as correntes da armadura de Andrômeda são muito poderosas, você deve saber disso.

Sim eu sei, por isso gosto tanto delas. E daí?

Pois é. Acho que as usando estou lutando de forma injusta, meus inimigos não dispõem de uma arma assim.

Você não tem culpa de possuir uma armadura com ótimos acessórios! Os outros que vão pro inferno mesmo, ninguém mandou eles serem burros e não pegarem uma armadura tão boa.

Os outros cavaleiros não são burros! E existem armaduras bem mais poderosas que a minha. Mesmo assim sinto como se fosse uma trapaça da minha parte na luta, e um cavaleiro não tem honra se trapaceia numa luta.

Sim, você tem razão, a sua armadura transformada em dourada é mais poderosa.

Sem ser a minha armadura!

Cite um exemplo das outras armaduras que acredita serem mais poderosas?

A armadura de Libra tem armas muito mais poderosas que a minha.

A armadura de Libra tem armas muito mais poderosas que a armadura de qualquer um. Isso não conta como exemplo. A sua ainda é a melhor!

Vamos ficar discutindo que armadura é melhor ou vamos terminar esse interrogatório. E afinal de contas: o que é que estamos fazendo aqui? Isso é uma entrevista ou coisa assim? Sem querer ofender, mas eu acho que você não parece muito com uma entrevistadora.

Isso porque eu não sou entrevistadora.

Então o que é?

Sou uma psicóloga.

Shun franziu o cenho.

Também não parece muito com uma psicóloga. – ele ficou vermelho quando percebeu o que tinha dito – Desculpe.

Você se desculpa demais Andrômeda. Seja homem e diga o que pensa! Essa mania que você tem de ficar achando que faz algo errado por expressar o que passa pela sua cabeça ou coração faz com que os outros tenham oportunidade de te magoar. Já pensou nisso?

Eu... – a frase morreu na boca, não conseguia formular nada adequado pra responder.

Se não pensou, deveria. Faria bem pra você, e mais ainda pra quem gosta de você.

O que quer dizer "pra quem gosta de mim" ?

Quero dizer que o fato de você guardar suas opiniões e sentimentos dessa forma, temendo que magoará alguém ou coisa parecida, faz com que quem gosta de ti sinta-se muito mal porque você não demonstra isso.

Mas eu demonstro que gosto das pessoas.

Estou falando de amar Shun. Ou por acaso você alguma vez disse pra amazona de nome June, que todos sabem que ama demais você, que o sentimento é recíproco?

A June é minha amiga.

Claro que é. E eu também sou amiga do meu namorado, isso só tem a acrescentar à relação do casal.

Não temos relação de casal!

Porque você não quer. Ela saiu lá do "sexto", nem quinto é porque é mais longe que isso, dos infernos só pra impedir que você se colocasse em perigo. Isso é uma demonstração gritante de que ela quer algo mais de você do que só amizade.

Ela é minha amiga, e se importa comigo.

Não me venha com essa conversa de que essa importância é só devido ao fato de serem amigos! Ninguém é burro e cego a ponto de não ver isso.

Ele começa a olhar para os dedos que agora mexia nervosamente.

Qual o seu medo? Ela te rejeitar?

Eu...

Quero lembrar que estou aqui para ouvir tudo que você tem a dizer, além de dizer algumas verdades pra você cair na real. Por isso pode ser totalmente franco comigo, ninguém vai te condenar por nada e isso fica somente entre nós, está bem? – ela piscou pra ele em sinal de cumplicidade.

O cavaleiro sentiu-se um pouco mais seguro e respondeu:

Sim.

E então?

Sim, eu tenho medo que ela me rejeite. Não sei se o que ela sente por mim é amor ou somente amizade.

Você conhece as regras impostas às amazonas. E ela tirou a máscara pra você, não deixou cair ou foi acidentalmente partida como umas e outras, ela fez isso pra você porque queria se ligar a ti.

Você... você realmente acha isso?

Eu e todo mundo já viu vocês dois juntos, e olha que não é pouca gente!

Mas só tirar a máscara não significa que uma amazona ame a pessoa.

Você não está morto não é? Então, claro que ela te ama.

Ainda não sei.

Você só vai descobrir quão fundo é um poço se pular nele. Declare-se pra ela, isso seria muito bom pra você. E também tiraria as dúvidas sobre sua masculinidade que todos levantam.

Dúvidas sobre minha masculinidade? Acham que eu sou gay?

Bem, todos aqueles que não gostam de você e só te viram no anime acham que sim. E como as dúvidas sobre Afrodite de Peixes foram confirmadas quando esse assumiu que gostava de um cavaleiro de ouro, você deve imaginar o que se passa na cabeça de muita gente.

MAS EU NÃO SOU O AFRODITE!

Mas também não se esforçou pra mostrar que não era.

Como assim?

Convenhamos Andrômeda! Aquela cena de você abraçando o Hyoga pra "esquentar" o corpo dele não é das mais "heteras".

Quer dizer que preciso deixar um amigo morrer pra provar que não sou gay?

Não é isso.

Então o que é?

Tem outras coisas também que dão essa impressão, errada eu sei, sobre você.

Quais coisas?

A cor da sua armadura, por exemplo.

Isso só quer dizer que quem produziu o anime não gostava de mim. Porque no mangá minha armadura não é rosa.

Tem o fato de você sempre ser carregado por alguém parecendo uma garota.

Eu estava inconsciente nessas horas por isso não tenho culpa do que meus amigos acabem fazendo pra me ajudar. E o que tem de mal em ser carregado quando se está ferido?

Não tem nada. Mas você realmente parece uma garota, e como sabemos que você não é...

Eu não pareço uma garota!

O fato de ser baixinho e ter um físico menos dotado que seus outros colegas faz com que pareça uma garota aos olhos dos desavisados.

Nem todo mundo tem que ser saradão igual meu irmão ou o Shiryu. Você vai ficar só dizendo que sou gay? Por que se for eu vou embora! Não preciso ouvir isso.

Não Shun. Fica vai? Não estou falando que você é gay, só estou falando o que os outros acabam pensando.

Não me importo com o que os outros acabem pensando. Faço qualquer coisa que precisar pra salvar meus amigos. – falou decidido

É, você tem essa devoção a eles. Isso é muito lindo Shun.

Ele fica encabulado novamente com o elogio.

Mas vamos voltar ao que estávamos falando... Sobre você declarar-se para a June.

Não vou dizer a ela o que sinto só pra provar que não sou gay!

Não se preocupe com a opinião dos outros, como você mesmo disse. Fale dos seus sentimentos, fale isso porque é o que você sente.

Eu... vou tentar.

Tentar não é suficiente. Você tem que fazer, senão não conseguirá o que quer.

Está bem... Vou dizer pra June o que penso. Mas e se ela não gostar?

Não pode ficar nessa! Se você está seguro dos seus sentimentos, tem dizê-los sem ficar pensando se o outro vai gostar ou não. É como só ir assistir seu time jogar se souber que ele vai ganhar, você se torna um péssimo torcedor.

Não estamos falando de times.

Mas serve do mesmo jeito! Entendeu o que eu quis dizer?

Entendi.

O que vai fazer então?

Fazer?

É, qual será sua atitude? Saber de algo que tem que ser feito não resolve nada, tem que agir pra se conseguir o que quer. Você sabe o que quer agora?

O cavaleiro levantou-se do divã em que estivera durante todo o tempo da conversa.

Quero ir embora daqui. Até mais.

Mas, por que? Temos que continuar a nossa sessão e falarmos sobre sua relação com seu irmão...

Isso fica pra outra hora. Você disse que eu tinha que ter atitude. Vou ter atitude. Vou procurar a June.

Isso! – disse sorrindo – Você faz bem. Declare todo seu amor.

Não a June de Camaleão. A June Briefs.

A psicóloga caiu da cadeira. Mas conseguiu se levantar e voltar à posição normal só que com os olhos arregalados ainda.

Por que vai procurar a June Briefs? Achei que ia procurar seu verdadeiro amor e se declarar.

E vou, vou dizer tudo que sinto pela June de Camaleão pessoalmente. Mas antes quero ter uma palavrinha com a June Briefs sobre as fics que ela anda escrevendo comigo. Eu fazia vista grossa para os Yaoi dela porque gosto dela, mas percebi que esse tipo de imagem que os outros têm de mim só vai ser reforçada por essas fics comigo. Vou dizer o que penso pra ela e acabar com essa história de "próximo Afrodite".

Aiiiiiii! É uma das minhas chefas. Se ela souber que eu falei isso de você ela me mata!

Melhor ainda, menos uma pra dizer que sou gay.

MAS NÃO DISSE QUE VOCÊ É GAY! – chorou desesperada.

Calma. Calma. Não chore. Ta bom, você não disse que eu era gay, mas ficou insinuando.

Eu só repeti o que os outros insensíveis falam, não é minha opinião.

Entendi. Não estou bravo contigo.

Então você não precisa ir procurar a June Briefs.

Nada disso. Você por acaso não andou lendo a onda de histórias entre eu e o Mime que rola por aí nas fics? Tem até lemon! Sem falar dos fanarts, um mais constrangedor que o outro.

Mas a culpa não é da June.

É isso que vou tentar descobrir. To indo.

O cavaleiro sai do consultório deixando a pretensa psicóloga e "futura ex-ficwriter" temendo pela própria vida pelo fato de ter encorajado o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, mesmo que não intencionalmente, a tirar satisfação sobre os yaois com uma de suas chefas do MIPS.

Tinha que ser justo com a June? Ela ama tanto o Shun que me matar vai ser pouco pra o que ela é capaz de fazer por colocá-lo contra ela. Foi realmente um prazer ter me conhecido... snif, snif... çç

_Wanda Scarlet_

**Nota da autora: realmente essa ida do Shun pra tirar satisfação com a June Briefs sobre os yaois aconteceu na fic dela chamada "****Visitas Inesperadas Versão Saint Seiya". Eu achei interessante brincar um pouco com o fato de existir duas Junes pra mim. Inicialmente faria essa fic mais séria e com material filosófico, eu até li várias coisas de Kant e Schopenhauer, mas como eu gosto muito do Shun e não tive coragem de submetê-lo à carnificina psicanalítica que pretendia inicialmente, deixei passar e só coloquei minhas loucuras de sempre. Continuação? Só se eu tiver outro surto de inspiração com algum personagem diferente ou alguém pedir. Mas acho que a fic da June Briefs já é continuação suficiente pra esta aqui.**


End file.
